Through Time and Space
by StormLord654
Summary: When a Tenryuubito's slave is force fed a devil fruit for entertainment, she vows revenge with the power they had unknowingly bestowed upon her. Her Dream? Eradicate slavery on a global scale. Forever. With the uncanny abilities of the Tobu Tobu no Mi, she takes the world by storm. SanjixOC


**Hello Reader! This is a new story I thought of writing while procrastinating during my midyear exams. It deals with a Badass OC, but also a slightly OOC crew over time due to the impact of the OC, so don't expect almost nothing to change like in the manga. Crew dynamic and attitude will change, but rest assured it is always eventually for the better.**

 **Enough rambling, lets get onto the story!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Discovery**

The sand I layed on was rough against my skin and the sun was brightly glaring at me. I was not having a good day. First, my crew - not that I was very close to them - and her ship, were blown up by some douchebag Captain looking to get promoted by decimating beginner Pirate crews. I nearly died myself due to the fact that I'm an anchor in the ocean. Landing on a piece of wood just big enough for me to float on without touching the water was a great stroke of luck. Not that I needed it; as long as I didn't touch the ocean itself, crossing large distances over water was not a problem due to my Devil Fruit. Somewhat ironic, I suppose.

Regardless, here I was, laying face down on the sand, with the rising sun slowly burning the back of my neck. I am very pale, you see, and the sun simply does not take too kindly to that.

I slowly turned and sat up. The leather I wore was warm and somehow comfortable on me, despite the heat. I brushed my long messy red hair away from my eyes and face to gaze at the pink-orange picture before me.

I loved the sunrise. It was a sign of new beginning and hope. I had not seen the sky, nor any sort of sunrise for the first eleven years of my life. I will always remember the first time I was free of the hard, steel walls and one way glass, and all the chemicals and needles, the scalpels and procedures. They were gone. That sunrise, that very first glance at beautiful color, was the great calm before the monstrous storm. As quickly as the sun was revealed to me, I was taken away to another prison. This one of cold stone and restraints of iron. I was only eleven at the time.

A loud cry could be heard from further inland, interrupting my thoughts.

"The Pirates are coming!"

A trio of voices joyfully and childishly sort-of-not-really lied to the townspeople. They had no idea I was here, did they? Then again, all three of my bounties are in different seas and are under different names and faces. Different pasts that I've cast away to begin anew. To survive as long as I did, especially considering my infamous history, I've had to use a new name for every new Ocean. The East Blue was no different. I had just arrived from Paradise and so there was no bounty on my head. Yet.

"The Pirates are coming!"

The Menace Trio exclaimed over and over again. Where were the parents of these kids? It was too early for this crap. I stood and took account of my belongings from head to toe.

My red, chest length hair was dirty and messy to the point I was almost a brunette.

My cheap brown trench coat was damaged and torn in several places to the point it was practically just rags held together by a few conveniently stitched patches. I took it off and threw it aside. It had served me well.

I examined my treasures, gauntlets I had earned from working in a certain criminal organization. They were made of a highly advanced metal, stolen from the Mad Scientist of the World Government himself, Vegapunk. Titanium Gold alloy was stronger than any material known to the world, short of Seastone. I traced my fingers along the intricate grooves along the alloy.

I flexed my wrists and saw that the contraptions I had invented were still working perfectly well. I wore a black leather corset that adequately supported my breasts and tight but flexible black leather pants.

The platform boots I had on were not for show, because they contained paralytic poison and blades that came out of the tips of the shoes and the back of my heels.

I had a set of throwing knives on each thigh and twenty four inch hooked daggers on both calves.

"AAAAAAHHH! There's a weird woman on the beach"

I turned to the to the accusing voice to see what must have been the menace trio. Three small boys stationed on higher ground.

"Who're you calling weird? I'm just a pirate, and pirates are cool! Not weird"

That set them off. The one on the right was quick to respond. I labeled him Stooge #1

"Wait. A pirate? Have you come to pillage or attack the village? Don't even think of it, or else my ten thousand followers will attack you mercilessly!"

The middle child then spoke up. This one would be Stooge #2

"Its over lady, we have the high ground"

And finally the third, on the left finished their threat. Obviously this was Stooge #3

"And then we will beat you up - WAIT"

The three boys suddenly huddled up and loudly whispered to each other, clearly audible to me. Their voices were all the same. It was impossible to tell who was saying what.

"Guys, what do we do? Captain Usopp told us not to hit women"

"But she is a Pirate! We have to defend Kaya and the village"

"Hey, I just realized, she hasn't said if she would hurt the people here. Maybe she is just passing by?"

"Yeah I hope so. She is really pretty."

I blushed at that. Most people were much too afraid to call me beautiful or pretty because they were terrified of me. I was stronger than all of my previous captains after all. Although this was all amusing, I was hungry, thirsty and in need of rest and shelter. I silently leaped and landed next to them.

"Hey you three"

The trio froze in fear at how much closer I had gotten to them without them hearing or seeing me move.

"Where's the nearest restaurant, I'm starving"

The one on the right, seemingly the leader, was swift to respond once more.

"No way" his forearms formed an X in front of him

Stooge #2 then backed him up

"You might attack the village"

Stooge #3 just sat there staring at me while drooling. His eyes were somehow in the shape of hearts as they pulsed like a normal heart.

The adorably infatuated boy had softened my heart somewhat and gave me a little more patience.

"You three boys are very brave to stand up to a pirate, so you must also be very strong"

The three stooges jumped at the opportunity

"Of course we are! And if you hurt any of our friends you'll pay for it"

I laughed lightly, perhaps these children weren't so bad after all.

Stooge #3 mumbled,

"Your laugh is really nice, lady"

My heart was touched. It really did not take a lot for me to like someone. Just a few kind words would melt my heart. I flicked my hair to the side and went down to one knee. Stooge #3 was either too scared or too entranced to move.

"You are such a kind little boy. I wish there were more people like you"

I gently took his chin and turned it to the side as I placed a gentle kiss onto his cheek.

He promptly passed out with a broad smile on his face and a bit of a nosebleed.

I couldn't help but giggle a little at that.

"My name is Sycamore, what are your names?"

The two remaining stooges had realized that I was no threat to them and responded excitedly

"I'm Ninjin"

"I'm Tamanegi"

"We can go take you to the restaurant now, It will be our treat since you're really pretty"

My already pink cheeks reddened further.

Line Break

The meal I shared with the three stooges was one I enjoyed. They spoke of outlandish tales. Tales of a man who used three swords, a woman so greedy her eyes could transform into Beli symbols, and a man who wore a straw hat and could stretch his limbs like rubber. None of this was impossible or hard to believe, except maybe the tale about the woman and her eyes, because devil fruits exist. Yet these must have been the innocent lies of small children made up to entertain themselves and friends. After all, what are the chances of finding a devil fruit in the weakest of the seas? I left the restaurant and the stooges, but not before placing a kiss on their respective cheeks as thanks for the warm welcome and the food.

The village was a peaceful one, with a single main road reaching one end of the island to the other. By the time I had reached the docks, it was midday and most fishermen were coming back from their morning catch. Not to mention the half dozen or so merchants and their boats

There was a particularly handsome young man who had quite the package. Of merchant product. A package merchant product. I walked up to him and he quickly noticed me. And he noticed all my weapons and armour. I frowned as he stepped back, skeptical of what I wanted from him. I hated having that effect on people I didn't want dead or afraid.

"Relax, I mean no harm. I just want to ask a few questions"

His face scrunched up and eyes traveled along my body.

"Hmm you don't seem like a crazy pirate…"

His from relaxed and hand extended with a smile. I shook it firmly.

"What would you like to know?"

"Where and what is the latest pirate activity around the east blue?"

He took a moment to think about the question. Good, I would receive a well thought and educated answer.

"As far as I know, Krieg left for the grand line, Buggy was last spotted in Orange Town, and Arlong Park is still enslaving the people of the Conomi Islands. It really terrible that the 16th branch Marine base isn't doing anything. Can't really blame them though, fishmen are ten times stronger than a regular human. I'd be afraid too"

There we go. My destination was decided. After all, my dream was to eradicate slavery globally and hopefully find a crew to sail with me to achieve that dream. What better place to start than East Blue, the sleepiest and calmest of the Seas?

I put my hands together and leaned forward a bit, allowing my breasts to become obvious and incredibly appealing. His stunned, staring reaction was not surprising - they were more than a handful.

"I have to thank you somehow, sir. You've really helped me"

He could only mumble an unintelligible response. I swiftly met his lips with my own and pressed my body against him. Just as soon as I embraced him, I pulled back and jumped in his boat. In his unmoving stunned state, he did not notice my hands wrap around and take his wallet and merchant package. Moments later I was sailing away from a still-stunned man.

I didn't feel too bad, I was a seasoned pirate after all. Luckily he had a set of mpas for the East Blue and a set of navigation tools.

It wouldn't be long until I arrived at the 16th Branch Marine base. I had thought about it and I realized that If the current Marines stayed in power, regardless of whether or not I defeated the Arlong Pirates, more pirates would just take their place. To get rid of weeds, you had to pull them by their roots.

Days and nights passed around me. I fished for food and slowly consumed the merchant's supply of fresh water. On the third day I grew impatient. I knew I needed my full strength to single handedly destroy a marine base, but really, this was the East Blue. They were probably a bunch of pushovers. With my Devil Fruit, I could travel much faster than an old Merchant's boat. I secured all my belongings tightly to my body and leaped out of the boat. All around me was an endless expanse of blue. Right before I hit the water, I felt a familiar strength travel to my legs and I _pushed_. The air below my feet compressed under the sheer force of my jump and allowed me to propel myself forward.

Let's pause here for a moment. This move, one of the Rokushiki, was called Geppo. In all honesty, my body wasn't actually strong enough yet to perform Soru, much less Geppo, but my Devil Fruit made up for that. I ate the Tobu Tobu no mi. The Leap Leap Fruit. It allowed my to jump great distanced and short distances in nearly an instant. I could easily outrun or out- _jump_ any opponent except for the few monsters I met on the Grand Line.

Now this doesn't sound very powerful, especially compared to the likes of the Gura Gura no mi, but I never really had a choice in eating it anyway. Regardless, I had to make the best out of the hand I was dealt. So I trained and trained and trained.

Although my body's ability to push outward is greatly enhanced by my devil fruit, as I had learned that I could "Leap" with my arms as well, I did not rely on that alone.

Under the several pirate crews I had sailed with, I had acquired and develop a series of skills.

I could throw knives with deadly accuracy, and use hooked dual daggers to decimate the best of swordsmen. Even without my main blades, I was not defenseless. My gauntlets held their own secrets, which are to be revealed in time, and my black reinforced steel platform boots contained poisoned blades to further add lethality to my kicks.

The Marine base was visible on the horizon. It wasn't too big, not really. It was quite close to shore, having the need to watch over and maintain their ships. I changed my angle of descent slightly in order to avoid detection and land a fair distance from the base itself. Now all I had to do was wait for nightfall.

Line Break

The Marine base was a lazy, sleepy one. A single lookout was nodding off by the front door. I grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. A soft, strangled sound escaped his lips. Eyes wide, slowly closing from lack of oxygen, slowly succumbing to the darkness. I threw his limp body aside, ignoring the _crack_ of bones snapping. I carefully opened the door and peeked in. The lights were out and it seemed like everyone was asleep. I ventured further into the base.

According to the documents in one of the rooms, captain Nezumi, the commanding officer, was supposedly in his chambers only three hallways down. At every hallway intersection, there was a sleepy guard posted. Despite the darkness and the practiced silence of my movements, this would be challenging. I had to kill them. I didn't like to do it, but with the threat of an entire marine base coming down on me with one mistake, I didn't have much of a choice.

I approached the first guard from behind and flicked my right wrist. With no sound whatsoever, a Seastone blade protruded out of a hidden compartment under the gauntlet. The blade swiftly and smoothly entered and exited the base of his neck. It severed his spinal column and any access to his lungs. It was a swift and merciful death, especially for someone who condones slavery. I laid his body down on the ground so that no noise could be made.

The blood pooled around his body and I made sure not to step on it. Wet boots make too much sound to be safe. His eyes were a blank slate I would never remember.

Killing was often a necessity to survive. I moved on to the next guard, and that's when shit hit the fan.

The damned marine yawned and opened his eyes to see me stepping over his comrade's body. Thankfully he was too shocked to move for but a moment. That moment was all I needed. I leaped forward and drew one of my daggers. The blade but cleanly through his neck and his head fell off with an audible _squish._

I noticed the other guard had awoken as well and was running for the alarm button. I could reach him in time because of my abilities, but the velocity I would reach would likely end with me as a large red stain on the wall. I threw my left wrist forward and took aim. The retractable, silenced gun unfolded from my gauntlet. I pulled the trigger without hesitation.

The bullet hit him in the back of his head, spraying his brain matter all over the wall.

My eyes widened as I saw his outstretched hand actually reach the button. Even in death, he could achieve his duty.

I ran for the Captain's room. I used my Fruit ability to supercharge my kick and blasted the door back. It was empty. I ran back out to find a place to fight. I was not so naive to think that I could escape without one.

To my surprise, there was only a dozen soldiers, and none of them Marine officers. Just the lower ranked skeleton crew…

I charged with a dramatic battle cry, both hooked daggers in my hands. I jumped and ran along the wall, hooking a marine with my blade using him as a pivot to get behind them.

These guys were pushovers, not really worth killing. The base was obviously empty, for some odd reason. This just made it harder as I would have to track them down.

I used the hooks in my daggers to break and shatter their weapons. They were unarmed in an instant. I sheathed my blades as they got on their knees and surrendered. Except for one. A single soldier that did not wield any weapons but his bandaged knuckles. He charged as his comrades cheered him on

"Get that bitch!"  
"Smash her to the ground!"

I ran forward too. A few meters before contact, I leaped forward and positioned myself to drop kick him. I reared my legs back, feeling the power of the Tobu Tobu no Mi fill my legs.

"Tobu Tobu no, Drop Kick!"

I released the tension, pushing outwards. I could feel my boots caving in his chest. Maybe I went too far?

He flew back and through the wall. He would survive, probably.

'Men' in white, honorless uniforms begged for their lives. I picked up one by the throat and asked

"WHERE IS NEZUMI?"

His feeble will collapsed upon itself

Line Break

I was only a bit tired after raiding a nearly empty Marine base. After stealing most supplies, save for some food and water so that the marines wouldn't starve, I took their largest ship, a full battleship. It was easy to _convince_ them to sail me to Arlong Park. Apparently, Nezumi and most of the officers had sailed to Cocoyashi Village to steal a hundred million Beli from a woman trying to buy their village from Arlong.

It didn't matter.

I would kill Arlong, then kill Nezumi, and finally return the gold to the person trying to save her village.

As I arrived, I saw some fishmen patrolling the shore

It was then the they noticed me

"Hey Marine lady! What are you doing here?"

"I want to make a deal with Arlong, I have something he wants"

They had already mistaken me for a marine, since I was in a marine battleship using marine sailors.

All I had to do to make sure they wouldn't rat me out was glare intensely at them. One of them squealed with terror and another had a small puddle form at his feet. I smiled beautifully with satisfaction. They were completely subservient. I jumped down and accompanied the dumb fishes to Arlong Park.

Line Break

Arlong Park was admittedly a nice looking place. The large building looked sturdy, but old. I wouldn't have minded swimming in one of their pools with a handsome, shirtless, muscular fishman.

I had to pause to get the thought out of my mind. I had no issue with the species, its just that I was about to kill a lot of them, so it would be a little too freaky to fantasize about them beforehand. I couldn't really blame myself, as I had firsthand experience on how they were _ten times_ bigger, in more ways than one.

A sudden shout caught me off guard.

"DAMN RIGHT"

It was a fair distance away, but the exclamation was just that loud. I had no time to ponder upon the daily dramatics within the village. Perhaps later, but now? Arlong Park would fall.

I stabbed the fishman on my right with my hidden blade and shot the other one with my silenced sleeve gun.

"Tobu Tobu no, Drop Kick!"

The gates came crashing down and the fishmen officers charged. An octopus with six swords, a tough looking ray fishman and an ugly light blue fishman readied themselves. Behind them, the shark fishman I assumed was Arlong glared angrily.

I pulled out my hooked daggers and met their assault with a confident smirk. These guys had no idea what was coming for them.

The Octopus reached me first. I slid between his legs and hooked two of his swords pulling them with me. The overgrown sushi was smart enough to let go before he cut off his own legs with his swords. I stood quickly and crossed the blades with the swords still hooked and _pulled_. His swords shattered.

I ducked under the Ray's first punch and stomped my feet. The blades on my boots popped out, ready with paralytic poison. I backflipped out of the way before the Ugly Blue Big Lips could spit high speed water bullets. I made sure to catch the Ray with my bladed feet, slicing his face in half. It was deep enough to hurt but too shallow to do any serious damage. My instincts caused me lean forward to dodge an attempted beheading by the Octopus. Although I avoided his blades, I did not avoid the Ray's fist. His knuckles launched me into the concrete building, blasting through the wall.

"That damn human cut my face in half!"

"She broke my swords! How did she even lift them? They were three hundred kilograms each!"

"Don't worry, no human can survive my punch"

I finally found my voice. And when I spoke, I did not waver, I did not shake. I finished my statement with conviction.

"You've gotta punch harder than that to kill me"

One of the greatest attributes of my Devil Fruit was the ability to accelerate at great speeds.

Every step, I leaped ten times. Every leap accelerated me five meters per second. I was effectively the fastest Soru user outside the New World.

It was with this devastating acceleration I dashed forward with a flying kick to the Ray fishman's face. He flew back fast enough to catch Big Lips off guard and send him flying too. They were out of the game, for now. The Octopus recklessly charged at me with his remaining four swords. I appeared to match his dash until the last second when I leaped over him and-

"Tobu Tobu no, Pounce!"

I pounced forward with my hooked daggers crossed in front of me and uncrossed them as I met the opponent in a deadly scissor-like movement. I would then leap off of them and allow a safe distance to calculate my next move. All under a quarter second.

The unpleasant sound of metal shattering rang in my ears. I had only destroyed three katana. Evidently my technique needed some refining and more practice.

Using his final sword, he swung like a madman, with speeds unprecedented in the East Blue. I had to back off to avoid getting chopped to pieces. He slowed to a stop when he realized I was out of range.

I reached for my throwing knives while dodging a piece of rubble that the Octopus had thrown at me. Before I even landed, I threw both knives directly into his chest. He fell and did not get back up again.

I had just begun to recover when a gargantuan force hit the back of my head, consequently flying forward without a semblance of control and broke through a few concrete pillars.

'I need to get up, I can't die yet!'

Darkness swirled at the edge of my vision. Bile rose in my throat and I vomited whatever I had eaten today. Definitely a concussion.

I turned to lie on my back. Before my strength could be gathered to fight who I assumed to be Arlong, the saw-nosed shark bastard was suddenly blasted back by _an arm stretched_ from a man with a straw hat.

 _What?_

It was exactly like the Three Stooges' story. A rubber man in a red vest and straw hat.

They weren't tall tales after all.

Finding the strength to stand, with my hooked daggers equipped, was difficult.

"Hey Straw Hat. Why did you stop him?"

The Rubberman locked eyes with me, full of conviction.

"He made my navigator cry"

I was shocked, to say the least. Nobody cared about a woman crying, not in my experience. Met with a conviction as strong as his, I had to match with my own. Equally strong.

"I'm going to beat him up too. I don't like how he treats other people."

His eyes narrowed and jaw tightened.

"Don't get in my way"

He was one gutsy kid to say that

"Don't get in _my_ way"

Before our argument could devolve further, Arlong shouted and charged the Straw Hat. I slid across from the shark and hooked his foot on my blade. His skin was too tough to cut off his foot but it was enough to injure him. I turned to face the two fighters only to see the skinny Straw Hat kid smashing Arlong's face in. They exchanged heavy blows, both taking in as much as they were dishing out. It was a pure slugfest. I watched in awe as the kid took hits harder than what I took repeatedly.

Just _one_ of those strikes nearly knocked me out.

Oddly enough I had only just then noticed the crowd of villagers and Pirates that had been watching me fight. Their attention was now on Straw Hat and Arlong as they duked out their slugfest. It looked like he had it handled so I decided to walk to the villagers and watch it with them.

Suddenly a handsome blonde man in a suit had kneeled before me, hearts for eyes, and a slight nosebleed.

"Oh beautiful rose, please tell me your name, for I cannot live any longer not knowing which angel god has sent to me today!"

I was stunned.

My fingers reached my nose to reveal a red liquid. Yes. this handsome man had given me a nosebleed.

"My name is Sa-Sycamore. Y-you're kinda cute."

He stilled and fell back with a fountain of blood coming out of his nose. Somehow, he recovered instantly and pulled out something from behind his back.

"I would like you to have this rose, O gorgeous one"

The blood was gone from his face, replaced by an alluring gaze.

My knees were weak, and a deep red blush was painted across my face, easily visible through my pale skin. I had to ask.

"Are you a Pirate?"

"My Captain, Luffy, is fighting that overgrown fish over there, so yeah"

 _OhMyGodYes_

"Can I join your crew" I tried to keep the desire out of my voice but failed miserably.

"Alas, it is not my decision. If it were up to me we would be sailing to the sunset already" His voice was equally tainted with sensuality. This man that I had just met had perfectly charmed me. No man had ever done that before. He was so cheesy but I loved it.

A loud _CRASH_ interrupted us. We turned to see Arlong Park, in all of its terrifying glory, destroyed and demolished to the ground. Luffy had won. Cocoyashi Village was free.

"NAMI! YOU'RE MY MY NAKAMA, GOT IT?" Luffy exclaimed

Nami could only reply tearfully,

"Got it."

"ARLONG PARK HAS FALLEN!"


End file.
